Cold Night
by pimptav
Summary: Cold Night c: A 10 chapter Kakuhi fluff c:  Set in a random forest, in a random town and in a random time period c:  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet"

"Just shut up and keep walking"

"If you didnt have to count EVERYTHING, we would be there by now!"

"If you didnt complain all the time, we would be there now"

Hidan growled at Kakuzu's remark and crossed his arms. He was about 11 paces behind Kakuzu, but still wanted to be near and far away from him at the same time.

"Not my fault I'm partnered with an idiot" he mumbled to himself. In a flash, Hidan was pinned to a tree in the forest with a harded, black arm across his thoat.

"What did you say?" Kakuzu comanded.

"I said 'Not my fault I'm partnered with an idiot'!" He yelled in response. Then, with a thud, he was thrown to a tree 10 feet away.

Sitting up, he looks at kakuzu walking away. "hmph" he said as he got up. He brushed himself off and followed Kakuzu.

***and hour later***

"Can we at least take a brake? Its getting dark" Hidan said, looking up at the stars.

"No." Kakuzu said with no remorse. Hidan whined.

"Come on, we've been walking all day, just like a cave or somthing would be nice to sleep in..." Hidan begged.

Kakuzu stopped, and looked back at Hidan who was laying face first in the dirt. Kakuzu just sighed and went to go pick him up. He put Hidan over his shoulder. 'Damn he's so heavy' Kakuzu thought. 'Maybe a cave or something would be nice'

Walking along in the dark forest, Kakuzu found a cave and layed Hidan in the most comfertable way he could. Kakuzu sat out in front of the cave to keep watch over Hidan and to wake him when the sun came up.

But, in the middle of the night, about 2 or 3 in the morning, Kakuzu started getting tired.

Kakuzu sighed, and looking over at his parnter, he started to wonder why he even cared to see if he was alright in the night. "I should just let him get eaten by wolves" Kakuzu said outloud. When he realized that he said it out loud, he looked over at Hidan, who had not moved since he was put there hours before.

'He does look a little cold' Kakuzu thought. So he took off his cloak and draped it over him like a blanket and watched Hidan as he stopped shivering and smiled, pulling the cloak over him more and smiling more.

Kakuzu just sat there looking at him. His smooth face and cheek bones, his gray beautiful hair. Kakuzu realized that he was stareing at him for a long time and shook his head and looked away. 'Whats wrong with me? Hes a dude. Im a dude! I hope its just a phase'

Kakuzu just layed down right next to Hidan, hands behind his head, nearest to the mouth of the cave looking across the forest floor. He sighed and looked over at Hidan who looked so peaceful in his sleep. Kakuzu just sat there stareing at him, realizing that it wasnt just a phase...


	2. Chapter 2

'Ka-Kakuzu...Kakuzu!'

'Hidan...hi...Hidan...'

'oh god, Kakuzu...'

* * *

"Wake up you son of a bitch!"Hidan yelled at the dreaming Kakuzu.

"ahhh, SHHHHHHNIKES! wtf is wrong with you?" Kakuzu yelled back.

"Its time to move, were late!" Hidan yelled as he jumped out the mouth of the cave.

"Late...?" Kakuzu said rubbing his head and sitting up. He looked around the cave to see his cloak across the cave floor.

'What happened last night?' he thought. 'Was I dreaming or...?' He didnt want to think about it anymore, if they were late, both of them would be in serious trouble.

"h-hey, w...wait up Hidan!" Kakuzu shouted. He got his cloak on as fast as he could and ran after Hidan, taking the breifcase with the money with him.

* * *

Once he caught up with him, he asked "How long did it take for you to wake me up?"

"Like 30 mins. What were you dreaming of neway?"Hidan asked. Instantly Kakuzu went red.

"Um...I...I don't remember."

"Oh like hell you don't remember! Tell me!" Hidan asked running by his side in the tree tops.

"well...I uh..."Kakuzu was speechless and turned a dark burgandy.

"ooooh, you had a sex dream didnt you! xD"

"well...I...mmmm..."

"Who was it?" Hidan asked with curiosity. "tell me tell me tell me!" he begged.

'I can't tell him it was him...he would never let me live it down' "uh...idk...some hot chick or something." he said looking away.

"Oh come on. No name?" Hidan said. "Was it that chick you meet in town?"

'Oh yeah her.' Kakuzu thought 'Nice cover.'

"yeah yeah...i...it was her"

'phew...'

"oooooooooooh...how was it?"

Kakuzu was surprised with the question and before he could think, he was face first in the dirt.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan cried. He leaped down to the floor and kneeled next to him. "Kakuzu?" he asked, rubbing his back. "ah shit..." he sighed and put Kakuzu'z arm around his shoulder and jumped back into the trees.

'Stupid moron' Hidan thought 'what happened in his dream? I really wanna fucking know!'

**later that day**

"Kakuzu? Kakuzu?" someone called.

'ow, my head' Kakuzu rubbed his head and looks up at Hidan. 'Hidan'

"ow, wtf happened?" Kakuzu asked in confusion.

"You tripped and fell on your face"

"oh...owwwwww"Kakuzu cried, holding his head, trying to sit up.

"Just lay down dear" a woman said, pushing Kakuzu softly to lay him back down.

'what, woman?' thats when Kakuzu realized that everything in the room was white and he was laying on a nice, white, clean bed with nice, white, clean sheets and a bright open window with the setting sun.

"ow...wh..where am I?"

"Your in the hospital, dumbass...you fell like 100 ft..." Hidan said casually.

Kakuzu looked around, and saw a tall, well dressed nurse looking at all of the tubing and buttons on the mechines. And then she walked out of the room, leaving the two partners by themselves.

When they where sure she was gone. "Hospital? w...what about the meeting?" he cried.

"eh, it was nothing special...something about newly refurbished rooms or somthing..."Hidan said.

"a..and my money?"

Hidan laughed and walked over to the chair and bent down to pick up the briefcase full of Kakuzu's money. Kakuzu shoke his head. 'Wtf am I doing?'

Hidan walked over and showed him the case. "See, all nice and pretty" and he set it back on the floor next to Kakuzu.

"How long was I out?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidans eyes widened in fear, and stared Kakuzu straight in the eyes. "3 weeks!"

"WHAT? 3 weeks?" Kakuzu cried. Hidan was already in tears before Kakuzu finished shouting.

"OMJ that was great! XD Im just kidding you ass! you've only been out for a few hours." Hidan cried.

"...you ass!" Kakuzu cried before throwing a pillow at him.

**a few hours before**

...tick...tock...tick...tock...

'Damn clock' Hidan thought as he looked down at his partner in the clean hospital bed. Hidan glupped and walked over and sat down in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees and hands over his mouth looking at Kakuzu.

'you dumb idiot...what was your dream about that made you not want to tell me' he thought. Hidan just sighed and sat back in his chair, still looking at Kakuzu.

'unless...' Hidan shook his head. 'no no no, why would he have a dream like that...' Looking up at the ceiling thinking about that possiblity. Sighing in boredum, Hidan looked back at Kakuzu, stood up and walked up to him. Hidan just looked down at Kakuzu, mask off, hair down, chest slowly moving up in down with each breath. Hidan brushed some hair out of his face and smiled slightly to be touching Kakuzu's face without him knowing. He just wanted to hold his face and...

Hidan shook his head and backed away, hands in the air. 'Whoa! What am I doing?' he thought looking at his hands, shaking.'Hes my partner! I...I can't...I shouldn't...he doesn't...'

"ahh shit" Hidan whispered and he walked over to sit in his chair and wait for Kakuzu to wake up...

**present**

"ha ha ha that was great!" Hidan chuckled. "you should've seen your face!" Hidan laughed.

Kakuzu blushed and looked away 'dumb idiot' he thought. 'how could I even dream of him like that, I hate him' then Kakuzu thought about his dream, and turned red, so he buried his face in his pillow to hide his face.

"Kakuzu? Whats wrong?" Hidan said before he walked up to Kakuzu to pat his back. Kakuzu jumped and looked up at him. Hidan laughed. "you thinking about that girl again?" Kakuzu just whined and hid his face again from Hidan. "Aw come on" Hidan shook him slightly. "don't be embarassed, weve all had sex dreams" and before he could stop himself, Hidan said what he just said. He covered his mouth and went red.

Kakuzu just looked at him. "really now?" Kakuzu asked, than laughed. "what kinda sex dreams do you have?" Hidan just stood there, wide eyed and red looking at Kakuzu.

"um well...you know...sex with a girl and stuff...nothing special." Hidan walked off to sit down in the chair.

'hmph, I know its more complex than that' Kakuzu thought. So he sat up and asked him "Did it involve stabbing of any kind?"

Hidan jumped and stopped walking and stood there shaking. Slowly, very slowly, Hidan turned his head to Kakuzu. Hidans face was burgandy and with a twitching eye and evil grin looked at Kakuzu dead in the eye.

Kakuzu's eyes widen and he went red. "what I say?"

Hidan just growled and said with tight teeth "Shut...up..." and turned his head back around and just stood there.

"Oh...sorry..."Kakuzu whined. "I didnt mean to embarrass you."

But Hidan wasn't embarassed, he was turned on. Hidan bit his lip and felt a bead of sweat roll down his face as he thought about Kakuzu pleasing him in his dreams...


	3. Chapter 3

"That much for a head injury?" Kakuzu cried.

"I'm sorry, but that's how much it is sir." the accountant cried in fear.

Hidan sighed "Just give the bitch her money and lets go" he called from the door, arms crossed, resting on the wall, watching Kakuzu with no mask on and hair down.

"But its $1000!" he called back, looking at him. Hidan rolled his eyes and walked outside. "Hidan wait! Here you go" Kakuzu gave the accountant her money and ran after Hidan.

"Are you still mad at me?" Hidan just looked at the road ahead with an angry look on his face. "That's a yes" Kakuzu said, then he sighed. "I said I was sorry. I was just trying to be funny." Hidan still ignored him. "Well fine! I'll ignore you too!" he crossed his arms, made and angry face and looked ahead of him, looking more funny than pissed.

Hidan looked at him, and his angry face faded a little to a slight smile, but before he could smile anymore, he shook his head and his face went back angry and walked faster away from Kakuzu.

"Oh come on" Kakuzu begged, hands falling beside him. "Would you just let it go!"

"NO!" Hidan yelled in anger, looking back at him, face red with embarassment or sadness. He turned back away and walked on. Kakuzu sighed and put on a confused face.

"Why don't you like to talk about it? Its just a dream."

Hidan stopped, looked back at Kakuzu and said with a slight bit of sadness hidden in his tone "Not just any dream...a dream which i should've never dreamt..."Hidan looked down infront of him now. "cause I know it will never happen..." Hidan gulped in his tears and slowly kept walking.

Kakuzu's face went from confusion to sadness "What do you mean?"

Hidan stopped again, a tear rolling down his cheek "cause I don't think that the...person...even likes me that way..."Hidan looks to his right over his shoulder, but not looking at Kakuzu. "So can you drop it please." He looked up at Kakuzu, and Kakuzu could see the water in his eyes and the sadness in them. Hidan looked down, then infront of him and kept walking. "and no one ever will"

Kakuzu watched him walk off, knowing that he needed someones shoulder to cry on, but Kakuzu didn't know how to make him feel better, with out embarassing himself. "H-hidan I..."he started to say, but he didn't know what to say

Hidan stopped and looked back at him, wiping the tears from his eyes. He sniffled and asked "What?" he sniffled again.

Looking down at the dirt under his shoes "I...I" 'I can't tell him, i jsut can't, he wouldn't understand...' "I left my mask back at the hospital...I...I'll be back..." Kakuzu turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" Hidan cried, running up to Kakuzu, hand held out to grab his hand, Kakuzu turned to him and stopped Hidan short of grabbing his hand. Hidan stared in his eyes with watery eyes and put his arm down at his side. "Kakuzu I..." Hidan gulped, looked down at his feet. "I uh..." Hidan's face went red and he looked back up at Kakuzu. "I...I'll wait here." was all he could manage to say.

Hoping something else would happen, Kakuzu let out a sigh. Just wanting to feel his kiss, take in his breath, his scents, his love. Kakuzu gulped. "Okay, I'll be back" Kakuzu said before running off in the trees.

Hidan sighed and fell to the forest floor when he knew Kakuzu was gone. He smacked himself in the head "Damnit!" He kept hitting himself in the head before grabbing a tree truck and ramming his head into it...

Blood trickled down his wet, red face. With his forehead resting on the tree, Hidan sat there crying and hitting the tree with his fist, regreting the whole scene that just took place with Kakuzu.

"I'm such an idiot" BAM! His head bleeds more and his eyes wept more. His hand wrapped around as far as they could, and Hidan rested his cheek on the bark, imaging that it wasn't a tree but Kakuzu. Sniffling, he started to smile and calm down, rubbing his cheek on the bark, imagening it was Kakuzu's warm chest, and cutting his cheek in the process But Hidan just sniffled and smiled more, turning his face so his nose touched the tree with eyes closed and sadness gone.

Hidan gulped and kissed the tree slightly, then resting his forehead on the tree, stroking the rough bark softly. Then he realized what he was doing and jumped back from the tree, backing away on his ass and hands.

"whoa whoa whoa!" he shouted shaking, eyes, hands and open mouth, shaking in fear or sadness. A single tear rolled down his face when he realized it was all just his imagination. He closed his mouth and bit his lip, sobbing softly to himself. He then hugged himself all alone in the forest, with no Kakuzu to make him feel better. He cried harder when he realized that it wasn't meant to be, when he knew Kakuzu wasn't like that, when he knew that it was never to happen to him...love was never to happen to him...true love...

* * *

By the time Kakuzu came back, Hidan was asleep, with dry blood on his forehead and face, face red from tears and scratch marks from the imagined Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked down at him in awe.

How peaceful he looked, how calm he looked after just either being attacked or by self inflicted injury. Kakuzu just wished to know why he said what he said earlier to him and why he was hurt so much in so little time. All Kakuzu could do was wait till he woke up. He put his mask in his case and picked Hidan up, all peacefull and calm, and went off to find a cave to rest in.

* * *

Kakuzu was sitting by the warm fire, with Hidan's cold, shivering body in his lap with his cloak keeping him warm while his wounds were being tended to. 'They looked painful, but healing really well' Kakuzu thought. He brushed Hidan's hair out of his face and looked at his smooth face, his smooth lips, his smooth, tender lips. Kakuzu gulped and thought about how his lips might feel on his, his hands on him, his love with him.

Kakuzu shook his head again, getting the images out of his head...

'Oh Kakuzu..' He shook his head more "Oh god, shut up brain!" Kakuzu whispered, putting his hands to his head to somehow help his brain stop making images , trying not to wake up the sleeping Hidan. Kakuzu looked down at Hidan, seeing how peaceful he was. Kakuzu just wanted to have him all to his own, no one else, all his, right now, this very second.

No...he couldn't.. 'Hidan isn't like that...is he?' Kakuzu wondered. 'he did act odd earlier when I was about to leave...' Kakuzu bent down with face almost touching his, feeling Hidan's breath, Hidan feeling the tickle of Kakuzu's hair on his face...

'so close to his warm lips' thought Kakuzu, licking his lips in anticipation. 'so close...i could just...' and before he knew it...

'his lips...so warm...and tender...' Kakuzu thought.


	4. Chapter 4

'your lips...so tender...and soft...I could just...' Kakuzu kissed harder, begging for him to wake up, for him to kiss back, to feel the way he was.

His lips that were sleeping, woke up and kissed softly back. Kakuzu jumped in surprise, looking down at Hidan who was just as surprised as he was.

The two just stared at each other in awe and confusion. Kakuzu gulped with a burgndy face and shaking hands. He looked away and said "s...sorry I uh..." he gulped, waiting to hear a yelling complaint from Hidan.

Hidan just layed there with his head in his lap. Hidan didn't know what to say, just that he wanted to taste his lips again, and feel loved for once in his life.

Hidan sat up looking at the floor infront. "Its okay..."he gulped. "I...I didn't hate it..."

Surprised, Kakuzu asked "Really?" he gulped, looking at his bare, muscled , hunched back. Kakuzu bit his lip, thinking about the sex dream he had just the other night. Then he remembered somthing. "Wait...what...what was your dream about?"

Hidan jumped a little and his face got really really warm. "Well...w-well I-I...I-I u-um.."Hidan gulped and bit his lip, anticipating Kakuzu wrapping his arms around him and fullfilling his sex dream. With that thought, his eyes rolled back and he fell into Kakuzu's lap with eyes tightly shut.

He opened one eye slightly to look up at Kakuzu. He closed his eyes tight again and thought about his dream, forgetting he was in Kakuzu's lap. His toes started to curl and a smile started to appear under his bitting teeth.

Kakuzu just sat there and looked at him, watching his face become redder, his toes curling more, his legs and arms moving slightly, and his face getting happier.

"Uh...Hidan?" Hidan jumped, eyes snapped open and looked up at Kakuzu, then turned burgandy. He gulped and sat up, then stood up, slouching, hand behind his neck.

"u-um...s...sorry about that..."Hidan walked over to the back corner of the cave and hid himself from embarassement. He sat hugging his knees, biting his lip, thinking about what would happen tonight, or any night.

Kakuzu gulped. "Hidan, what is it?" He got up, with all the scared feelings gone, and got the courage to walk over to stand behind Hidan. Hidan just sat there frozen, wide-eyed and nervous. Kakuzu held out his hand over Hidan's head, meaning to rub his head, but he got scared.

'What would he think? What would he do? What would I do?' Kakuzu put his hand down, knowing that nothing bad could happen. All the feelings where almost out...all they had to do was go with it. Tonight, or any other night.

Hidan shivered in joy when he felt Kakuzu's hand on his head, he gulped in anticipation. His hand slid down his face, to the base of his thoat as Kakuzu bent down behind him and rested his chin on his shoulder, mouth to his ear, breath seeping into his soul, his joy and love. Hidan shivered in lust by his touch and breath, his cool cool breath on his body.

"What do you need boy?" kakuzu whispered, then kissed his ear. His hand slid down his neck and chest, then his arms wraped around his soft, smooth, warm body. Hidan's eyes rolled back in joy and his legs tingled with every second of his touch.

Kakuzu kissed his neck softly, wanting more, needing more, silently begging for more. 'whats with me right now? do i really want this?'

Hidan was shaking with joy and need. Biting his lip, Hidan gripped the dirty floor beneath him, wishing for the love he's wanted so bad from him. He felt himself getting harder with the passing seconds and turned even redder, hoping Kakuzu wouldn't find out, or if he would. He was so scared and excited, he didn't know what to think.

'His warm neck...his soft skin...his needing body'

'his tender lips...oh god...why must he tease me..'

'his lips...oh his lips...' Kakuzu yanked Hidan onto the dirty floor with a thud and got up, looking down at him. Hidan just stared at him in awe and lust. Panting softly, looking at each other. Both of them wanted the other, both of them needed the other and no one else.

Before any time went by with out Hidan close to him, Kakuzu jumped down ontop of him, hands in hair, body on body, lips begging for more, more love.

'Is this really it? could we...?'he couldn't think anymore, all he knew is that he wanted Kakuzu right now, all of him, all of his love.

Kakuzu just begged and begged for more of him, but he didn't know how to get anymore of him, because he had all of him, all of him to himself. So he wrapped his arms around him and not begging or needed or forcefully. He knew now that nothing could ever brake them apart. He just wanted to be with him, forever and ever, till the very end.

'his romantic touch...' Hidan hands shoke as he held Kakuzu close to him, fearing that it was all just a dream, not reality. He wanted this all to be true. He wanted to be with him forever till the very end, to the bitter end.

A single tear rolled down his cheek when he realized it was all true. Kakuzu felt him smile and wrap his arms tight around his back, making sure that he never left, that his dream would come true...

Then he stopped, and rested his forehead on his,, looking into his watery eyes.

"Whats wrong Hidan?" he asked surprised.

Hidan gulped and broke his eye contact with him. "Its just that...I..."he gulped again. "I don't want this to be a one time thing you know." he bit his lower lip to stop the tears, but two tears streamed down his face as he thought of loseing this happiness.

Kakuzu lifted his head and kissed him on the healing on his head. "shh shh shh...I'm not going anywhere." and he kissed it again, then rested his forehead back on his and looked him in his sad pink eyes. "I promise..."

Hidan's eyes shifted back up to his eyes, in awe and joy. "P...promise?" he gasped and more tears rolled down his face as he bit his lip to silence the sobs.

Kakuzu smiled and took one hand from behind Hidan's back and wiped his tears away and brushed his silver hair away. "I promise..." and kissed him softly to make that promise a true promise...

**Next day**

Both asleep in each others arms under the rising sun, Kakuzu laying on the dirt floor with Hidan laying on his chest with Kakuzu's cloak drapped over his body. Both sound asleep and happy that their love was true.

Hidan's eyes were forced open by the blinding sun, so he whined and buried his face in Kakuzu's chest to get away from the sun. Hidan lifted his face and rested his chin on Kakuzu's chest, looking up at the sleeping lover. Hidan smiled, rested his cheek on his chest and snuggled closer to him, and smiled bigger and yawned a sleepy yawn.

Now Hidan didn't care if the dream he had came true, he had him now, all of him, to himself, no one else could take him away, all his...all his...forever and ever...and ever...and...

* * *

Kakuzu groaned and looked up at the ceiling of the cave, wondering where he was. He looked down at Hidan, who was peacefully sleeping on his bare chest, covered in his cloak, clinging to him tightly, making sure he wouldn't leave. He giggled and rested his hand on Hidan's head and layed his head back down, softly rubbing Hidan's head as he slept...knowing that he was his...forever and ever...and...

"Kakuzu?"

"?" Kakuzu looked down at Hidan who's chin was resting on his chest.

"I'm hungry..." Hidan whined.

Kakuzu chucked and said "alright alright, lets get some food in a town near by"

All Hidan could do was smile and lay his head back down.

* * *

"Ow...fuck" Hidan whinned as he was getting dressed while sitting near the mouth of the cave. "I think I hurt myself last night"

"Yeah...why where you bleeding so much?" Kakuzu asked, wondering why Hidan had hurt himself so much while he went back to the hospital.

Hidan tried to think of another reason why quick, but could not. "I uh..."he growled and pointed to a tree. "It started it!" he cried, looking over at Kakuzu. Kakuzu let out a hearty laugh and walked over to him.

"What did a poor...unable to walk, stuck in the ground tree...do to you?" he asked, playing along.

"...he hit me..." Hidan said softly. Kakuzu let out another laugh and ruffled up Hidan's hair.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." he said as he picked up his things and put his mask away.

"Hey...why don't you ware that mask anymore?" Hidan asked, tilting his head at Kakuzu. Kakuzu stood infront of him, thinking of a good reason besides he knew that Hidan liked it off.

"Uh..." Kakuzu said, then he just shrugged. "I don't know, feels better I guess. Now come on" he turned away. "lets go eat."

Hidan jumped up and ran to his side, and wanted to grab his hand, but he didn't know how Kakuzu would react, so he kept his hands behind his back, holding each other. Hidan walked along looking at the ground infront of him and below his feet.

Kakuzu didn't look at the ground, just at Hidan, knowing that he wanted something. "What is it Hidan?" he asked, surprising himself that he asked it.

Hidan looked over at him, blushing pink. "oh.."he looked back down at the floor "nothing..." his hands rubbed each other behind his back, and Kakuzu saw it.

Kakuzu sighed, and held out his hand by his side,still looking at Hidan, waiting for him to see. When he didn't, Kakuzu said "Come on, hand it over."

Hidan blushed more and looked in his eyes, then down at his open hand. Hidan went a shade darker and let his hands fall from behind his back. Then, without looking at Kakuzu or his hand, just the dirt ground, he put out his hand and gripped tightly to Kakuzu's hand, blushing a lot more when Kakuzu gripped back...

forever keeping the promise that he made to him...


	5. Chapter 5

As they where walking to town, hand in hand, Kakuzu started worrying.

Hidan noticed his uneasyness. "What is it?" he asked. And before he got a response, Kakuzu forcefully took his hand back and was pink looking down at the dirt. Hidan just stared at him, then down at his opened, emptry hand by his own side, then back at Kakuzu. "Are...are you embarrassed by us?"

Kakuzu did not respond to Hidans remark, but just kept looking at the ground he was walking on. Hidan stared at him in awe, then he put his hand down by his side and looked at the ground with sad eyes. His eyes twitched in sadness and worry.

'Why is he embarrassed by us? I knew it...I should've known it was to good to be true...' He looked back at Kakuzu with sadness. Kakuzu did not look back at him, scared of what feelings he would see in his eyes.

* * *

Kakuzu sat at the table, cloak off and on the chair he was sitting in, twidling his thumbs on the table while Hidan slouched in his chair looking at his untouched meal. He looked up at Kakuzu who was also looking at Hidan's untouched food. Then he looked at Hidan.

"Whats wrong?"

Hidan didn't respond vocally, he looked back down at his food instead, a silent response saying 'don't talk to me.' 'How could he be scared of our love?' His eyes began to water.

Then Hidan looked at his fork, meaning to pick it up, but he was to weak and depressed to even think about eating anymore.

Kakuzu just sighed and looked down at his twidleing thumbs. 'Why can't I just hold his hand? Why do I care what people think? I...' Kakuzu sighed again and looked at Hidan, who was face first in his food.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu shouted. He jumped up and ran to his side. He lifted up his head, just to see closed eyes and a slightly opened mouth. Kakuzu giggled and put Hidan's arm around his shoulder.

"Excuse me" Kakuzu called. "Can I get a box for this?"

**back in the cave**

Hidan was sitting in Kakuzu's lap, legs lazily hanging out of Kakuzu's crossed legs with Kakuzu's cloak about him His cheek was resting on Kakuzu's shoulder with his arms tight around him making sure he would never leave. Kakuzu's lips rested on his head, slowly rocking him back and forth and humming to him softly. Eyes closed and peacefull, not wanting to see the hatred in the world that they lived in.

'How can I get over this fear? I...I really care for him...Why should I care what people think?' Kakuzu thought. He took one hand and brushed Hidan's hair back. 'How peacefull he looks' Kakuzu thought 'how can I be scared to show how I feel around other people? Why do I feel like that?'

He sighed and put his lips back on Hidan's head, closed his eyes, and rocked him back and forth, humming to him softly. He wanted to stay up all night, just with him in his arms, just being so happy, he never wanted tomorrow to come, just let the passing seconds stop forever, and just let now be past, present and future, not careing what the world thought of them. Just happy and in love...thats all he wanted...all that he needed...

**Hidan's Dream**

Running...running fast...running fast beside him...running fast beside him holding hands...knowing that he was happy running with him also...

Running...running away...running away fast...

...alone...dark...scared...

"Kakuzu!"

...screaming...fear...lonleyness...wondering...why...

...why...

**back in cave**

Hidan jumped and almost broke Kakuzu's jaw with the force of his jump. Panting and sweating, he sat up, cloak sliding off his bare chest. He gulped and looked back at Kakuzu, who was stareing back at him. Hidan's eyes watered and he jumped up and turned to him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Hidan shouted, tears rolling down his blushing cheeks.

Kakuzu looked at him surprised and stood up, looking in his red eyes. "What do you mean?"

Hidan teeth where tightly clenched and his whole body was shaking in sadness as the tears rolled faster. "You...y-you couldn't even..." Hidan covered his mouth to hold back the sobs, and before Kakuzu could stop him, Hidan ran out the cave, with his hands clinging to his head and screaming in sadness.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu shouted, and ran after him before he could get father away from him.

* * *

Hidan was running through the forest, hopeing that the day was all just a dream, wanting to go back to when he woke up resting on his chest, his warm, warm, soft chest. Hidan started to slow down at the thought of losing that...then he started to run faster realizing that he might never have that. He heard Kakuzu cry his name and reach for his hand.

He slapped it away and stopped and turned to him. "D...Don't you dare touch me!" he cried though his sobs. He lifted a clenched fist, looking him dead in the eye, ready to punch him...but he couldn't hurt the person he cared for and let his arm fall to his side and his eyes to shift away from his.

Kakuzu just stared at the red faced Hidan, with all his hair messed up and panting chest, his strong, panting chest. Kakuzu gulped thinking of a way to calm him down, but nothing came to mind, but...

"Hidan...ple-"

"No!"Hidan yelled. His finger was pointing at him, shaking in fear. "Dont...you talk...to me..." He sobbed, but bit his lip to stop the unjoyful sounds. He gulped. "You...y...you l..l-listen t...to me...you ass!" he cried. "I...I loved you..."

Kakuzu's hearts dropped. 'Did he say...loved?' He stared at Hidan in fear and in wonder.

Hidan let his hand fall by his side and his shaking body stopped moving and his face relaxed. He couldn't look at Kakuzu, none of him, after how his loved seemed so fake. "I loved you..." Hidan clenched his eyes shut to let the waiting tears flow freely. "I loved you..." He rubbed the back of his hand wipe the tears away, then feel to his knees letting all the tears flow into his palms.

Kakuzu couldn't move...He wanted to help...He needed to help...He started to walk to him, but Hidan screamed at him, so he stopped and let Hidan cry out the pain.

But Kakuzu couldn't watch it any longer, he walked up to the screaming Hidan and got to his level, just to be slapped.

"Stay away from me you bastard!" Hidan cried, and lifted his hand to slap him again, but Kakuzu caught his hand before it hit his face. Hidan gasped and looked at his gripped hand then at Kakuzu, whos eyes where watering and looking down away from his eyes. Hidan growled and lifted his other hand to slap him, but it was grabbed by Kakuzu's other hand before it could do any damage. Kakuzu looked up into his eyes. Hidan stared at him wide-eyed and scared.

Hidan screamed "NO! Let go of me you-" lips stopped his shouting, and love stopped the fear. His shaking began to stop and his fearfull eyes began to calm and to close, till they were shut and his lips where kissing back.

Kakuzu stopped and rested his forehead on his, looking him straight into his pink, wet eyes. He stared into them for a long, loveable time before saying "I will always love you...don't stop loveing me..." and ina soft whisper "please...don't...ever..." and kissed him again...softly...so softly...tender...so tender...


	6. Chapter 6

...so loving...and careing...

Hidans hands relaxed in Kakuzu's grip and he let Kakuzu's hands sneak up his arms and shoulders. He felt himself falling back slightly until his back was on the ground with Kakuzu laying on his needing body, with his hands too scared to touch Kakuzu. His eyes snapped open and he turned red, but he didn't want his dream to stop coming true.

Kakuzu ran his hands up his neck and into his hair and gripped it softly, making Hidan moan softly and relax his scared eyes.

'Just take me, damnit!' Hidan silently shouted in his head. He wanted to take dominace, but he didn't. He wanted Kakuzu to somehow read his mind and to know exactly what he needed and just give it to him, no questions asked, right here, right now, like in his dreams...

Kakuzu wanted to feel his tounge around Hidan's, but he wanted to be gentle, yet forecefull at the same time. He didn't know what to do. He gripped Hidan's hair tighter to make him gasp softly and open his mouth slightly. Kakuzu felt his tounge around Hidan's warm, moist tounge.

Hidan's eyes snapped open, feeling their tounges wrap around each other. His face went a deep red and his eyes clenched tightly shut as Kakuzu forced his tounge farther into his mouth. Hidan let out a soft moan unexpectedly and his face went even redder. His whole body shook in joy, and his nails dug into the dirt below.

Kakuzu let his hands slide down his neck, making Hidan arch his back slightly, and he wrapped his arms around Hidan, kissing him softly, just taking in the peaceful moment together.

Kakuzu stopped, rested his forehead on his and looked into his eyes "Do you forgive me now?"

Hidan looked at him surprised. "Do you have to ask that now?" he cried.

Kakuzu giggled and kissed him softly once more. Hidan's eyes rolled back, and closed as he wrapped his arms around his back and kissed back softly.

His feet started to rub each other and his toes began to curl, from the thought of how the next few hours would hopefully play out. His hands began to cling to Kakuzu's back when his kisses became more and more begging.

'I just...ugh, I just wanna love him...but I don't want to make it akward...or forcefull.' his tounge found his way into Hidan's mouth, hoping it would help his thought process out.

His hands gripped tighter to his shirt, silently begging for more.

He stopped only for a second to rip his shirt off, grab Hidan's silvery hair, and to wrap their tounges together again. Hidan was instanly taken back by Kakuzu's sudden change in his romantic ways. He was more demanding now, just the way Hidan needs it.

Hidan's hands slid up Kakuzu's stitched neck and into his long brown hair, gripping it softly, begging for him to please him. Kakuzu moaned into him and kissed down his blushing face to his warm neck.

Hidan layed there, gripping his hair, panting softly from the romantic minutes before, biting his lip when Kakuzu started kissing his thoat. "o-o-ooooh lord..." he mumbled in joy. He gripped Kakuzu's hair tighter and arched back when he felt his chest being kissed by Kakuzu's mosit lips.

Kakuzu stopped his loving kisses and layed his head on Hidan panting chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath.

Hidan gulped once in between pants and looked down at Kakuzu. "Wha...whats wrong?" he panted more, not from loss of breath, but from anticipation.

Kakuzu just layed there, quitely, eyes closed, taking in this peaceful moment.

Hidan got worried. "Ka...Kakuzu?" he whined. Kakuzu smiled and rested his chin on his chest, looking up at the tired Jashinsit.

"I'm just thinking."

Hidan gasped. "Don't think! Just...j-just do it damnit!" he commanded. He's needed this so bad, he hated to wait for his joy.

Kakuzu giggled and kissed his chest again, making Hidan bite his lip so he wouldn't gasp or moan again, showing his weaknesses. "Shh shh shh...your dream will come true..." was all he said, and he layed his head back down.

Hidan whined "Then make it come true!" he whinned to him.

Kakuzu chucked.

"Whats so funny?" Hidan commanded again.

Kakuzu rested his chin on his chest again, and looked Hidan in the eye, making Hidan nervous. "I know you need it boy" putting enfesist on the word boy "...I just don't think your ready." his voice was velvet, with a slight undertone of power in it.

Hidan's eyes widened in worry and his entire face went a deep tone of red. He gulped and bit his lip, knowing that Kakuzu could feel that he needed it...badly...so so badly.

Kakuzu giggled and got up holding himself by the palm of his hands, letting Hidan's hands fall lazily by his side. His body was laying over Hidan, making him whine and let a bead of sweet roll down his face, feeling that Kakuzu needed it too, so so badly.

Kakuzu stared down at him, smiling an evil, but egar grin. Hidan didn't know what to do...or say, he just wanted it so bad from him...so bad...so so bad.

'Wha...whats gonna happen tonight?' Hidan thought. 'Will we...?'


	7. Chapter 7

'Will we...?' Hidan gulped and bit his lip, looking up at the egar zombie above him.

'Will we...?' Kakuzu layed back down on him, wrapping his arms right around him, rubbing his cheek on his neck. He stopped to whisper in Hidan's ear.

"You ready for me?"

Hidan gulped again and nodded. His trembling hands clung to Kakuzu's back, making sure that he didn't leave him...ever...

"Good" His kiss was forceful, yet romantic. Kakuzu's hands slid down Hidan's back to his lower back, pressing in to him, making Hidan moan louder and dig his nails into his back. Kakuzu moaned at his digging and started to play with his tounge.

Hidan felt Kakuzu's hands sneak down the back of his pants. His eyes widened as he felt Kakuzu's warm, rough hands grip his ass softly, and he let out a soft whimper.

Kakuzu began kissing and biting his neck as Hidan lay there clinging to him, panting, wide-eyed and excited, wishing for the love to never end.

He shifted his hands to the front of his thieghs and whispered in his ear softly "You ready boy?" and licked his ear.

He gasped and nodded "U-uh huh" and gulped.

Kakuzu snickered and kissed his ear softly. "I don't think you need it that bad..."

"Oh fuck you" Hidan shouted "You know I do."

"Oh, I know you do..." Kakuzu responded. "I just don't think your ready..."

Hidan whined. "What...wh-what do you mean?"

Kakuzu moved and held himself up by his palms, looking down at the worried Hidan. "I don't know...I just don't think you can take what I have planned."

"Oh please. Don't do this to me now a-after how e...excited you've gotten me" Hidan whinned. He bit his lip, worrying what Kakuzu might say back.

He said nothing, just chucked and bent down to kiss him softly. He stopped and looked him in the eye. "You sure about that?"

And before any more time untouched by Kakuzu, Hidan nodded quickly.

"Good" Kakuzu put his hands back down the front of his pants on his theighs and slid his hands all the way down, taking the pants with him.

Hidan gulped and watched as Kakuzu finished stripping him just to lay back on him, putting pressure on his needed area. He gasped, letting out a soft moan, feeling that Kakuzu needed it more now. He gulped in suspense.

"You okay with that?" Kakuzu whispered in his ear.

"Wh...what do you mean?" Hidan asked, praying for more.

"That's all you wanted...right?" Kakuzu said, teasing him.

Hidan whinned. "No, now get naked you ass!" he yelled at him.

"oh, shh shh shh..." He kissed his neck softly. "Your gonna get more shh shh.." He held himself up by his palms before he began kissing down his neck, to his thoat, down his chest, over his shivering stomach and just stopping before his tender muscle.

Hidan wanted him to go on, to please him, and to continue on like in his dreams. "Oh, please please please, for the love of jashin, don't stop now" he whined. He layed there panting, gripping the dirt beside him, needing it more every second he wasn't getting it. "M..make my dream come true...p-please...your the only o-pne that can, please..." he begged.

"Oh, you can beg better than that, can't you, little boy?" Kakuzu teased, rubbing his thiegh.

"P-please, oh lord please Kakuzu...I...I-I'll do anything you say" he begged again.

Before Hidan could think, his arms where shoved up above his head, wrapped in Kakuzu's tentacles, and hands being gripped by Kakuzu's.

"Anything?" Kakuzu questioned.

Beads of sweat rolled down Hidan's body as he nodded. "Yes yes yes, I...I-I will, yes yes yes!" he cried, and he bit his lip.

Kakuzu smiled. "Good boy."

Hidan felt unmeasureable pleasure as Kakuzu began fullfilling Hidan's dream. 'H-his warm mouth and...his moist l-lips...oh his lips...' He moaned out all the happiness he had stored in him. His hands gripped Kakuzu's extremly tight as he went on, panting in between his loud moans.

He was scared to moan Kakuzu's name, but he knew it would feel amazing to both of them if he did.

Kakuzu tightened his grip on his tentecles and hands. Hidan yelped in pain, panting softly.

Kakuzu just stared at him, licking his lips all the way around. "You know what I wanna hear."

Hidan's eyes widened, and he gulped as he stared down at Kakuzu's awaiting face.

"Are you going to moan my name or not? Do you want me to stop?"

"No no no no, oh god please no."Hidan whined. "I-its just..."

"Just what?" Kakuzu questioned. "Is someone scared?" he joked.

Hidan gulped and bit his lip before nodding.

Kakuzu laughed and started to losen his grip. "I guess you don't need it that bad then, so I'll stop."

Hidan's eyes widened in fear. "No no no no no, I-I'll do it, I'll do it, j-just please don't...p-please don't stop, i...it's so...sooo good..." Hidan gulped and let his head fall back at thinking about the pleasure again.

Kakuzu knew he needed it, so so badly. "I know you still want me...I just want something in return."

Hidan lifted his head and looked at him. "I-I know..." he bit his lip and gulped.

Kakuzu kissed the tip of his most tender area, making Hidan moan a loud moan. "Then moan it." Kakuzu said, as he gripped tighter on Hidan's hands and arms. "Say my name, bitch."

Hidan panted softly, looking up at the tree tops, feeling the throbbing joy down there as he waited for the right time to moan Kakuzu. He gulped and squeezed his eyes shut and let out a nervous moan.

"Come on boy" Kakuzu demanded again, tighting his grip on Hidan. Hidan let out a moan of pain and joy.

"Oh Kakuzu, ah-" Hidan whinned in pain.

Kakuzu felt a surge of pleasure roll throughout his body, all the way to his toes and fingers. "Good boy" he kissed it again.

"O-oh Kakuzu" Hidan moaned, feeling the tightness in his body release and letting pleasure take its place when he moaned his name. "ooooh Kakuzu" he moaned again, louder this time.

Every time Hidan moaned his name, every single time he did, Kakuzu felt the same pleasure Hidan did, but not to Hidan's extent. Kakuzu wanted to feel the feeling Hidan was, and there was only one way to do that...

Kakuzu losened the grip on Hidan, making Hidan look up at his arms and hands, panting softly. This gave Kakuzu time to undress and get on his hands and knees over Hidan.

Hidan felt his presence. He looked up at Kakuzu and gasped in fear. Kakuzu looked down at the waiting body, panting and sweating.

Hidan blinked as he looked up at him. Kakuzu then kissed him hard, forcing his way into his mouth. Hidan's eyes went wide at his forcefull kiss, but then relaxed as he let Kakuzu play with his tounge and he let his arms fall by his sides.

Kakuzu stopped and looked down at his naked, covered in dirt, lover.

And in an instant, Hidan was lifted into Kakuzu's arms. Hidan clung to him by wraping his arms around Kakuzu's neck and wrapping his legs around his waist, making sure he wouldn't fall.

He looked down at the dirt he was just on. "K...Kakuzu, w...what..."He looked back at Kakuzu, who looked in no mood to talk. Hidan went red and gulped. "K...Kakuzu?"

Before Hidan could say anything else, a pleasureable pain ripped through him. He gripped Kakuzu tight with his hands, arms and legs, arching into him as he moaned.

Kakuzu gripped his ass tighter when he heard Hidan's moan and felt his grip. "Oh Hidan" Kakuzu moaned as he thrusted Hidan harder.

Hidan gasped "O-oh K...Kakuzu" he moaned. His body shook in joy and weakness. He panted hard as the blissful seconds went on.

Hidans body shivered with joy when he heard his name being moaned. He gripped Kakuzu's hair. "Oh Kakuzu" he moaned.

Kakuzu moaned at his grip and sounds. He wanted to hear more, more of his moans, more of his love. He thrust harder and faster, wanting Hidan to moan his name again, needing to feel his love.

"Oh Kakuzu yes" Hidan moaned louder. He panted hard, loving every second of this painful pleasure. He gripped his hair tighter and arched against him. "Oh Kakuzu, ooooh."

"Oh Hidan" Kakuzu gripped Hidan's ass tighter, making him gasp and moan, making Kakuzu please him more.

"yes yes yes" Hidan moaned. "H-harder Kakuzu...p-please" he moaned.

"Are you sure you want that boy?"

"yes yes yes, please Kakuzu, i...it feels so good" he moaned, begging for it more and more. Kakuzu had to please his needing lover, but he still wanted to tease him.

Hidan licked Kakuzu's ear. "Please please please Kakuzu, you know...y-you know I need it, you know you love it." Hidan whinned.

Kakuzu moaned at his begging, and did what he was told. "Like that boy?"

Hidan moaned louder. "Yes yes yes, m-more m-more." he begged. "H..hit it again"

Kakuzu hit it again and again and again, making Hidan moan and moan and moan.

"K-Kakuzu!" Hidan screamed as his head fell back. "More more more, p-please Kakuzu, please!" He screamed and moaned. His legs and arms began to shake. "K-kakuzu yes!" he cried again.

"Oh Hidan!" Kakuzu moaned as he clung to Hidan as he pleased him more and more, more of everything he wanted, everything he dreamed about, everything that they needed.

"Yes yes yes! Kakuzu!" Hidan screamed. His whole body went stiff as his pleasure reached its limit. HIs body still shook in joy and pain, and drool rolled down the corner of his mouth. He rubbed his his head on Kakuzu's neck.

Panting hard, Hidan moaned his name softly, and layed his head on his shoulder and gasped and shivered each time Kakuzu moved him. "K...K-Kakuzu" Hidan panted. "O-oh Kakuzu..."

"shh shh shh." Kakuzu said, then he kissed his ear softly.

Hidan whinced when the painful pleasure stopped. He panted hard, clinging to Kakuzu, laying his cheek on his rough shoulder, closing his tired eyes, letting the drool roll down Kakuzu's shoulder and back. "Oh Kakuzu..." he panted. He gulped and panted more then rubbed his cheek on Kakuzu's shoulder.

Kakuzu fell onto his back, taking Hidan down with him to his panting chest, holding him close and tight to his raceing hearts.

Hidans body shook in joy as he snuggled close to Kakuzu. He started to drift off...to a peaceful...sleep...

"Hidan?"

Hidan opened his eyes, and looked up at Kakuzu, who was looking up at the stars. He then looked down at Hidan.

"I love you..."

Hidan smiled and layed his head back down and snuggled close.

"I love you too..." and drifted to sleep to the sound of his soft heart beats...


	8. Chapter 8

...a soft breeze...a soft, cool breeze...rolling through the forest...

Kakuzu opened his eyes, to see the tree tops above him sway slowly with the passing breeze.

His whole body ached. He gulped and began to sit up, just to hear a yelp from Hidan, who hasn't moved from Kakuzu's chest since last night.

Kakuzu looked down at him, holding himself up by his elbows. "Whats wrong?" he asked.

Hidan just whimpered. "Ow..." He snuggled closer to Kakuzu and hugged him tight. "Don't move..."

Kakuzu laughed and looked back up at the tree tops and sighed, closing his eyes taking in the moment.

Hidan yawned and stretched, letting his arms fall when he stopped stretching. "Owie..." he whinned, he burried his face in Kakuzu's chest and sighed.

Kakuzu looked back down at him. "You okay?" he asked.

Hidan whinned and mumbled "No..." and stretched his arms and legs far and wrapped his arms around Kakuzu after he did so. He put his cheek on Kakuzu's chest, eyes closed and peaceful "You hurt me..." He said as he smiled.

Kakuzu laughed and layed back down hugging him tight, but not to tight so he wouldn't hurt him.

Kakuzu layed there, with his love in his arms, eyes closed, feeling to cool breeze over his body.

"Hey Hidan"

Hidan opened his eyes in confusion. "what?"

Kakuzu smiled and kissed his head. "I meant what I said last night" and layed his head down and closed his eyes.

Hidan smiled and laughed softly. "I know..." and closed his eyes and snuggled closer to him. "I know you did..."

They layed together, knowing that the other would never leave them and would do anything for the other.

"Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu opened his eyes, to look down and see Hidan resting his chin on his chest. "What is it?"

Hidan just layed there looking at him. "Can we go to the hot springs...I ache..."

Kakuzu laughed. "Alright, alright." Kakuzu said.

As he sat up Hidan on the dirt, Hidan asked "Can you carry me too? I ache...and I sleepy." He asked, before he yawned a big yawn.

Kakuzu stared at him sitting between his open legs, criss-crossed. "Uh...sure...I guess..."

After Kakuzu got dressed,he got Hidan dressed, making Hidan whince everytime he had to move.

Hidan's head fell forward as Kakuzu put Hidan's arm through his sleave. "I'll never be able to move again, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu laughed. "Oh sure you will...just give it time."

Hidan, looked over at Kakuzu by turning his neck to him. "Yeah..." he then let his head fall forward again, whincing at the pain in his neck.

"shh shh shh..." Kakuzu cooed. He wrapped his arms loosely around him and kissed the back of his neck. "The hot water will soothe the pain."

"mmm..." was all Hidan managed to say as he was lifted into Kakuzu's arms, being craddled like a baby. Hidan smiled and looked up at Kakuzu. "I love you..." and snuggled up to his chest.

Kakuzu smiled and kissed his head. "I love you too."

Hidan giggled and cuddled closer, whincing once, but ignoreing the pain to be happy.

At the Hot Springs, Kakuzu carried Hidan to the spring in his arms, both wareing towels.

Hidan lay in Kakuzu's arms, resting with his eyes closed.

"Hey...Hidan." Kakuzu whispered. When Hidan didn't move, Kakuzu kissed him on the head.

He tightly shut his eyes, whinned, and opened his eyes, and looked up at Kakuzu. "Whaaaaaat?"

Kakuzu chuckled. "You feel asleep." He sat down by the hot spring and put his feet in he water, sitting Hidan in his lap and letting his feet fall into the water.

Hidan smiled and layed back down on him. "I'm too weak" he whinned.

Kakuzu laughed and wrapped his arms tight around him, putting his mouth on the curve of his neck and shoulder and closed his eyes and began rocking him back and forth.

Hidan smiled and giggled. "You always do that...why?"

Kakuzu opened his eyes and lifted his head looking at him "Do what?"

Hidan giggled. "That...you always rock me back and forth..."

Kakuzu thought for a second. "I don't know...I just want to cherish the time we have together..." and kissed Hidan's cheek, laying his face back down to where it was before and began rocking him again.

Hidan blushed a light pink. "Oh..." and he giggled.

"mmmm" Kakuzu mumbled and took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he breathed out.

Hidan giggled. "Your weird..." Hidan looked at the steam coming out of the hot springs. "Can we go in now?"

Kakuzu opened his eyes and lifted his head, looking at Hidan. "Sure..." Kakuzu lifted Hidan and sat him next to him and took his towel off and got in the warm water.

Hidan sat there rocking his feet in the water, his palms holding him up as he sat back. Kakuzu giggled and held out his arms. "Get over here."

Hidan smiled big and went legs first into the hot springs, forgetting to take his towel off and let it float off next to him. Hidan jumped into Kakuzu's arms, hugging him tight and giggling.

Kakuzu giggled. "Why are you so happy now?" he asked Hidan as he hugged back.

Hidan stopped giggling and looked him in the eye. "'Cause...you make me happy..." Hidan went red and hugged Kakuzu tight.

Kakuzu blushed a little and hugged tight back. He kissed his neck and whispered in his ear "You make me happy too"


	9. Chapter 9

Hidan giggled and hugged him tighter. "Yaaaaay" he cried, and giggled more.

Kakuzu giggled in response, and kissed his shoulder.

Hidan blushed. "You used to hate me you know..."

Kakuzu lifted his head and rested his forehead on his and looked him in the eye. "You used to hate me, too..."

Hidan blushed more. "Thats cause I is shy.." he mumbled, looking down at the water.

Kakuzu smiled and lifted his chin to make Hidan look at him. "Now why is that?"

Hidan went red. "Well, I-I.." Hidan looked down at the water, then at Kakuzu. "I...I dunno knoooow." He said cutely.

Kakuzun laughed. "You're so cute." and kissed him softly.

"mmmmm..." Hidan whinned, looking down at the water now after the kiss. "Noooo I'm nooooooot..." he said trying to keep a straight face.

Kakuzu smiled big. "Yes you are you little-!" Kakuzu ran his hands up Hidan's back, to his neck and began tickling him.

Hidan let out a squealing laugh, lifting his hands to his neck trying to stop Kakuzu's tickling fingers, but ended up clinging onto Kakuzu when he started falling back into the hot springs, and giggling more when Kakuzu didn't stop.

"St-st-stop i-it" Hidan snorted. "K-Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu laughed at Hidan's squealing and snorting laughter. He stopped and held Hidan's head up with his hands, lifting him up from falling over.

Hidan panted and giggled once in a while he caught his breath. He looked at Kakuzu "You ass!" he cried, then laughed.

kakuzu smiled and kissed him softly.

Hidans eyes shoot open as he turned red, and relaxed his eyes as he kissed back softly.

Kakuzu stopped and looked into his eyes. "Why do you always do that?" stroking his finger across his cheek.

Hidan blinked and gulped. "What do you mean?"

Kakuzu looked at his cheek and poked, making Hidan go redder. "That" he looked back in Hidan's eyes "...every time I kiss you, you turn red."

"Um..."Hidan gulped."I dunno know" Hidan said, then pouted.

Kakuzu laughed and let his arms fall to Hidan's lower back, pulling him closer. "Yes you do...what is it?"

Hidan's pout faded away, and he looked down. "'Cause..." he mumbled the rest, and Kakuzu couldn't hear.

"What was that?" he asked, tilting his head so his ear could hear better.

Hidan squeezed his eyes shut, and went redder. "I-I said..."he opened his eyes again, whispering what he mumbled earlier.

Kakuzu sighed, turning his head back looking at Hidan's beat red face. "Hun...you gotta speak up."

Hidan's head snapped up as he yelled "'Cause I never thought I would be with someone like you!"

Kakuzu blinked in wonder. "What?"

Hidan opened one eye, looking at Kakuzu, then the other eye opened. "Cause..." He looked down at the water, avoiding his eyes. "it's to perfect to be true..." he gulped and looked back at Kakuzu. "and..." he looked back down at the water. "a-and" he took a deep breath, realeasing it when he spoke "and your kisses are amazing..."

Kakuzu stared at him for a second, then smiled. "Aw, is that it?"

Hidan was surprised by his response, and looked up at him. "What?"

Kakuzu giggled. "'Cause I think the same thing..."

Hidan blushed more, and looked back down at the water. "mmmm...you don't mean that..."

Kakuzu lifted up his chin and looked in his eyes "Yes I do..." he said in a soothing voice, and kissed him softly.

Hidan wasn't as surprised this time, he just enjoyed the kiss... the love. Kakuzu wrapped his arms tight around him, taking in the romantic kiss.

Hidan kissed back shly, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing harder.

The kiss never became forcefull, just more romantic with each second that went by. It became more loving as each of them kissed the seconds by, knowing that the love would never end...never ever end...and no one could change them otherwise.

After leaving the hot springs, they started to walk back to the cave, hand and hand, knowing that they had to walk through town to get there.

Hidan looked over at Kakuzu, who wasn't worried at all. Hidan smiled and looked back down at the dirt. Their cloaks where off and laying on their shoulders, headbands and masks with them.

Town was only a few steps away, and Kakuzu started to think about what the people would say.

Hidan shoved him playfully with his side and giggled. Kakuzu looked over at him, to see him hugging his arm with his cheek resting on his arm. Kakuzu smiled and looked ahead at the town, knowing that he didn't care what people thought. He was in love.

They stopped before town, looking at all the people walking around on a busy afternoon at the market. Hidan looked up at Kakuzu, who was looking at the people. He looked down at Hidan, and smiled. Hidan smiled back and rested his cheek back on his arm and walked to town by his side.

People stared at them as they walked along, and the town talked in a hush voice. Hidan straightened up and looked at the passing townspeople. He whinned and looked up at Kakuzu, who was looking straight ahead. Hidan smiled faintly, and looked ahead at the forest ahead.

THWACK! Hidan stopped his his tracks. His head throbbed once in pain as he felt liquid roll down the back of his neck. He put his hand on the back of his head, and pulled a tomato and held it up to his face. His eyes twitched in fear and sadness and he stared at it. He looked up at Kakuzu, who was already looking back at the person who hurt Hidan. Hidan stared at Kakuzu for a moment, then at what he was staring at. He saw a teenager standing infront a huge crowd, glareing at them.

Kakuzu turned to them, letting go of Hidan. Hidan turned to the group of people, staring at the man who threw the tomato.

"Get out of here you freaks!" the man yelled, shoving his finger at the couple. He picked up another tomato and threw it at Hidans face, hitting him square in the face. Hidan fell back on his ass. Hidan held himself up by his palms, leaning back a bit, with tears rolling down his face. Hidan sat up and shoved the tomato off his face, looking at the dirt, biting his lip to stop the tears.

Kakuzu looked back at Hidan, then glared back at the boy. "You little bastard..."he mumbled to himself. He threw his arm and grabbed the boy by the thoat, chokeing him and making the crowd gasp. "You little bastard!" he shouted and pulled him to him, and punched him square in the face, making the boy fly back to where he stood before. Kakuzu glared down at him. "Don't you ever hurt him!" he yelled at him, shoving his finger at him.

The boy layed there, motionless while some of his buddies ran to his aid. Kakuzu looked back down to look at Hidan but Hidan was gone. Kakuzu gasped and looked behind him into the forest. "Hidan" Kakuzu shouted and ran after him.

Hidan was running through the trees, avoiding anything in his way, not having anywhere certian to go in his mind, just away.

His love was sinful, not meant to be, he had to get away before it got any better. Hidan squeezed his eyes shut to let the tears flow more and he cried out his pain. Before he could open his eyes, he ran into a tree and was sent flying back onto his ass and hands.

He whinned in pain, rubbed his head and looked at the tree. He saw two distinct marks on it. One was fresh, the other was farther down, still healing from past head rammings. Hidan bit his lip and looked down at his feet, sobbing softly.

Hidan pulled his knees up to his chest "I guess...it wasnt meant to be." he sobbed as he layed his forehead on his knees.

"Hidan!" Hidan heard Kakuzu yelling for him through the forest behind him. He lifted his head and looked back at Kakuzu running toward him.

"Kakuzu..." Hidan mumbled, then turned his head away and layed his head back on his knees.

Kakuzu stood there, panting softly and looking at the weak Hidan. "Hidan?" Kakuzu walked up to him and put his hand on his head. "Whats wrong?"

Hidan didn't respond. He sniffled in snot then sobbed more.

"Hidan..."Kakuzu sighed and went and sat by his side, holding his knees to his chest like Hidan. He looked at Hidan "Don't listen to them" he said. "...they dont know anything..."

Hidan sniffled, and whipped away his snot and tears on his arm and looked at his arm "b-but..."

Kakuzu hit him with his arm playfully. "You really care what those people think?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

Hidan's tears stopped, and he looked at Kakuzu in awe.

Kakuzu was looking at their feet. "They don't know anything..." He looked up at Hidan. "How can you care?"

Hidan gulped and looked at his arm, and whipped his arm on his pant leg to dry the tears and hugged his legs again, putting his mouth on the back of his knees. He was glareing at the tree he ran into earlier.

Kakuzu tilted his head in confusion, and looked at the tree he was looking at and the two scar marks on it, then at Hidan, whos face was dotted with bark chips and sweat.

Hidan continued to stare at the tree, wondering if he should continue on with his life, and stop worrying about everyone, and just himself...

He sighed and put his chin on his knees, still thinking about what he should do next...

Kakuzu sighed and looked back at the tree. "What are you scared of?"

Hidan was surprised by the question and looked over at Kakuzu. Kakuzu's eyes shifted over to him, then back at the tree. "Why..." He shrugged. "Why are you so scared of what everyone thinks?" He looked over at Hidan, who didn't want to look in his eyes, but turned to him looking at the dirt.

Hidan was silent for a while...

"I don't know..." He looked up into Kakuzu's eyes, letting Kakuzu see his watery eyes. "I don't know..." he repeated.

Kakuzu sighed. "Then why do you want to run?"

Hidan looked down, then turned his head back to the tree. He sat there a while before getting up and walking to the tree and putting his palm on it, looking down at where its roots would be. Kakuzu watched him, Hidan's shoulders began to shake from the sobbing; he layed his forehead on the tree and sobbed more. He made a fist with his other hand and rammed it into the tree, making blood trickle down the tree bark.

'Why...' He hit it again, making his fist bleed more, making his eyes spill more pain out.

Kakuzu didn't stop him when began yelling and ramming his fist into the tree again and again...he didn't understand why, but he knew Hidan was scared...scared of everyone...of his feelings...he helped in the only way he could...by watching.

Again and again he hit the tree, again and again his fist bleed and his eyes wept, again and again he asked why...why...

His fist finally became to sore to move anymore. Hidan looked at his bleeding fist, tears rolling down his face, eyes wide in fear. He bit his lip and began to fall down. Kakuzu caught him before he fell anymore and pulled him into his arms, laying his face to his chest.

"Shhh shh shhh..." Kakuzu cooed. Hidan's arms and body were resting on Kakuzu's chest as he sobbed on Kakuzu. Kakuzu kissed his head and rocked him back and forth, making Hidan's tears slowly stop.

Kakuzu began humming to him softly. His fear started to fade away with the wind and his eyes began to calm as he heard Kakuzu's soothing voice.

...All alone in the forest...humming and dancing to their own slow song...not careing about the hatred around them...loving each other...letting all the fear flow away...

...away with the hate...away with the fear..away with the confusion...away...away...

Hidan began to smile faintly as Kakuzu rocked him back and forth. He sniffled, knowing that Kakuzu would always be there for him...always...forever and ever...to the bitter end...


	10. Chapter 10

"I love you..." Kakuzu mumbled as he kissed Hidan's head. Hidan smiled and snuggled closer, sniffling after he did so.

"I love you too..." he responded.

Kakuzu smiled and layed his cheek on his head, and closed his eyes, rocking him slowly.

Hidan giggled softly and turned his head so it was resting on his other cheek. "You're so warm..." he mumbled. He sighed happily, taking in the peaceful moment.

Kakuzu smiled bigger. "You're freezing" and laughed softly.

Hidan giggled. "I am not...I'm just..." Hidan tried to think of a smart ass word. "I don't know, but I'm not freezing." he argued.

Kakuzu giggled, lifted his head, and raised Hidan's chin to make him look into his eyes. "Maybe I can change that." and kissed him softly.

Hidan went a light pink and kissed back softly, gripping his covered chest slightly.

His kiss became harder, but not forceful, just a tender, loving kiss. His hand slid up his arched back and to the back of his neck and twirled his finger around the tips of his hair. His other hand stroked his cheek softly with his thumb.

Hidan's grip became tighter by the blissful feeling in his body, needing it more. He kissed harder, silently begging to feel his tounge around his.

Kakuzu gripped his body tighter, feeling his way into his mouth, feeling his soft moan radiate through his mouth and thoat. His hands shifted to his hair and gripped it softly.

Hidans legs started to shake as the kiss went on, his hands started to loosen their grip and ride up Kakuzu's chest, around his neck.

Kakuzu felt his cold hands around his neck, and felt pleasure tingle throughout his body. He gripped his hair tighter, forcing his tounge down his thoat.

Hidan's eyes widened and his face went a deep red. He gripped Kakuzu's shoulders as he legs began to stumble beneath him.

Kakuzu wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him from falling. Hidan's eyes started to relax, and he moaned softly as he felt Kakuzu's tounge play with his. He moaned again, feeling pleasure roll though his body.

Hidan felt his hands slide back down his cold, sweaty back. He arched closer to Kakuzu, his body tingling with his touch.

Kakuzu broke of the tireing kiss and grabbed Hidan's ass, lifting him up. Hidan wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck, resting against Kakuzu's body.

"K...K-Kakuzu...?" Hidan whined, looking down at him in awe. 'What...What is he doing?' he gulped in fear and lust.

Kakuzu shoved him to the trunk of a tree and looked into his fearful, pink eyes, and panting in lust and love. "You are mine..." he commanded and kissed his neck.

Hidan's face went burgndy. He moaned softly as Kakuzu continued. His hands gripped his back slightly and bit his lower lip in joy.

Kakuzu stopped and looked into his eyes. "You scared, boy?" he asked in a velet voice.

Hidan felt a sensation pulse through his egar body when he was asked. But, he couldn't answer him, he was too afriad.

"Aw, whats wrong?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the right. One of his hands began to sneak down the back of Hidan's pants.

Hidan gasped and arched back into the tree, hoping somehow it would make him feel better to do so.

"Is someone.." he moved his head over to his ear, and very sexually whispered. "horny?"

Hidan's eyes rolled back as his head fell back and hit the tree. Sensations tingled throughout his body. "Do you have to ask?" he mumbled. He just wanted it now, his body tingled all over in lust, in need.

Kakuzu chuckled. "Yes I do." He began to kiss his neck again, gripping his ass softly with one hand.

Hidan moaned, finally being able to feel his touch once more and let his head fall to the side, letting Kakuzu have more room to play with.

Kakuzu's hands shifted up and wrapped tightly around Hidan's waist, pulling him close to him.

Hidan moaned by his romantic forecfullness, his arms started to weaken and slid off Kakuzu's shoulders, his toes started to curl and his legs gripped him tighter.

Kakuzu stopped and whispered in his ear, making Hidan moan softly. "Aw, whats wrong, big boy?"

Hidan gulped and bit his lip.

"You scared of me?"

Hidan sighed through his nose, letting his eyelids relax. "U-um..." he blinked once and looked over at Kakuzu's head.

Kakuzu pinned Hidan's shoulders down against the tree, looking into his scared eyes, Hidan instantly clung to Kakuzu's shoulders.

"Are you...scared of me?" he asked again.

Hidan stared into his eyes. "A...a little..." He gulped, instently regretting what he just said.

Kakuzu smiled a egar grin. "Good..." and kissed him hard, forcing his way into his mouth.

Hidan jumped a little, before relaxing his grip and enjoying how his tounge was felt around his. He felt Kakuzu's hands slid off his shoulders and down to his hips. Hidan moaned softly, praying that Kakuzu knew what he needed.

Kakuzu's fingertips found their way into his pants, guiding his hands in. Hidan gripped his shoulders tighter, arching his back, enjoying his touch.

"You like that, boy?" he whispered in his ear.

Hidan gasped and his nails dug into Kakuzu's shoulders. "uh-huh" he whined, anticipating Kakuzu's next move.

"Thats my good sex toy" Kakuzu whispered. Hidan gasped and moaned softly, his body tingling all the way down to his toes. "Aw, you like that name, huh, my sex toy?" Kakuzu joked, and licked his ear, making Hidan moan louder.

Hidan arched his back more, wanting to feel that painful pleasure again, and again, and again, just needing it so bad.

"I know you need it boy." Kakuzu said as he petted Hidan's silver hair, looking into his pink, needy eyes.

Hidan gulped and shivered in need. "Uh-huh" he bit his lip and whined, looking into his eyes.

"Aw..you poor baby..."Kakuzu traced his finger around the back of his ear to his chin, making Hidan moan and gasp softly, arching his head back, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the sounds. Kakuzu smiled. "You know what you need to do..."

Hidan whined and blinked, looking down at him. "B-but..." he gulped. "I just want it now, you bastard." He whined.

Kakuzu just stood there looking into his eyes, not saying a word, with a smirk on his face, knowing that he was in control.

Hidan whined, knowing that he had to beg to get what he needed. "Fuck me now!" Hidan commanded.

Kakuzu chuckled. "Don't be mean, my sex toy. You gotta be nice to me." he said, smiling faintly, loving his control.

"Tch...like I'll be nice to you, you son of a bitch..." Hidan answered, pouting, looking away.

Kakuzu frowned, then a faint smile appeared on his lips.

His hand shifted to the front of Hidan's pants. "You sure about that, my sex toy?"

Hidan gasped with delight. "o-oh J-Jashin" he moaned, gripping Kakuzu tighter. His body filled with lust and need. "O-oh Jashin," he wrapped his arms around his neck, loving the touch of his body on his. "w...why must you tease me so?" he asked.

"'cause I know you love me" Kakuzu teased, smiling bigger.

Hidan moaned and tensed up whenever Kakuzu moved his hand in any way. "K...Ka...Kakuzuuuu" Hidan moaned, letting his head fall forward.

Kakuzu loved to hear him moan his name. Delightful sensations flowed through his body. "Say it again."

Hidan was lost, he looked over at Kakuzu's head. "Kakuzu?" he said in confusion, looking around.

Kakuzu sighed in disappointment and gripped him tighter. "Like you mean it." he commaned his toy.

Hidan gasped and tighted his legs around him. "K...Kakuzu" he moaned, letting his head fall once more.

Kakuzu moaned in releif, letting his head fall slightly. "That's my sex toy" his hands moved to Hidan's ass, gripping it softly. Hidan gasped and lifted his head up, just to feel Kakuzu's tounge around his.

Hidan moaned into his mouth and throat, feeling Kakuzu's hands slide down the back of his theighs, making his legs cold and tingle. His legs dangled in the air as he force his pants off, then tightly back around Kakuzu's waist.

Kakuzu's hands only left him for a moment, to help his pants come off and onto the cold ground. He wrapped his arms around his wasit, laying his forehead on his shoulder.

Hidan knew what was coming, and moaned in anticipation.

"O-oh Ka-Kakuzu" Hidan whinned. He clung to him with all the strength he could muster.

Kakuzu stood there, rocking him in his grasp, to savor the loving moment.

"I know, hun, I know" he whispered quickly to him. He lifted his head, and looked into his pink eyes. He smiled and kissed his nose, making Hidan blush.

He stopped to look into his eyes. Hidan blinked and blushed slightly.

Then, Kakuzu kissed him forcefully, braking the romantic moment, making it into a sexual moment.

Hidan's arms clung to him, feeling his tounge being played with, needing to just be taken and used and loved and just everything he wanted and needed.

"shh shh shh." Kakuzu whispered into the egar, panting Hidan. He hands gentley glided down his sides, gripping his hips softly. "You're gonna get what you need, you're gonna get what you need, boy." He gently lowered Hidan so he could taste that painful pleasure, again and again.

Hidan's nails dug into Kakuzu's body, arching forward, moaning into his ear, moaning with joy and pain, loving it and needing it more. "Ka...Kakuzuuu.."

Kakuzu moaned at the pleasure he was giving and reciving. He wrapped him arms around him once more and buried his face in his shoulder, to hide his sounds. "Oh, Hidan." he whispered, kissing his shoulder, making Hidan feel the pain again.

Hidans moaned and wrapped his limbs tighter. "Ka-Kakuzuuuu" he moaned over his shoulder.

"Oh, Hidan." Kakuzu moaned, licking his cheek, gripping him tighter, thrusting harder.

Hidan started to pant hard, moaning in between pants, moaning for more, for more love, for more pain, for more of the joyous pain.

"Oh Kakuzu," Hidan moaned. "yes yes yes," he squeezed him tighter. "oooh" he moaned louder, panting softly between beggings.

Kakuzu moaned. He licked his cheek and whispered in his ear. "You enjoying this I see."

"U-uh huh." Hidan panted. "I-I really do, Kakuzu" he moaned as he let his nails dig into his back, feeling the pleasure again. "Oh Kakuzuuuu." he moaned again.

Kakuzu took a deep breath, buried his face in his shoulder and continued to pleasure Hidan, moaning each time he got the drug he needed so bad.

Hidan, panting hard, gripping his body tight, moaning his name, shaking all over, begging for more of the loving pain to occur.

Moaning into his shoulder, he held back his cries in order to save himself embarrassment, but it also felt amazing to moan, to let out all that tension in the body, to let in lust and love and amazing tenderness.

Panting hard, wanting to hear him more, silently begging for his sounds.

"Ka...Kakuzu..." he whined. "P...please do-dont...d-dont be shy...I...I love your sounds too, you know..."

Kakuzu lifted up his red, sweaty face from his warm shoulder, panting softly. "I...I-I know..." He gulped, then licked Hidan's cheek, giving him the painful love again, again and again.

"Oh, Kakuzu." he moaned louder, gripping him tighter, making him hit it faster and faster, making the egar sex toy moan louder and louder.

"Oh Hidan." he moaned hesitently, but louder this time, making him more confident to moan louder and louder.

"Oh, Jashin, that's it, Oh Jashin," he begged, panting hard "d-dont get scared now, Kakuzu, oh Jashin." he moaned louder, pleading silently for more, letting his head fall over his shoulder.

"I know, I know baby, I know." he began to please him more and more, faster and faster, harder and harder.

"Ka...Kakuzu!" he cried, enjoying the continueing pain, then having his back rammed up against the tree and head flung back, feeling the bark claw into his skin as the pain went on, as the love went on.

Until...until...

...until...

Hidan whinced in pain and lust, panting hard afterwords. "Ah...ah...ah...Ka...Kakuzuuu." he whined, feeling the pain slowly slip away from him, being replaced with weakness. His head fell to one side and he panted harder. He was covered in sweat and tree bark.

"I know...I know..." he panted between his words, holding Hidan up even though he was exhausted himself. Hidan rested his tired head on his shoulders, closing his eyes, letting his lungs take in the air they needed.

Hidan's body shook in his arms, his legs began to give, but Kakuzu held him tight.

Hidan's hands relaxed their grip on Kakuzu's shoulders, and his arms released their grip.

Kakuzu kissed his tired body, loving him, just loving him, all of him.

Hidan smiled weakly, opening his eyes, then shutting them because all he wanted to do was fall asleep in his arms...forever and ever...

"I love you..." he said weakly, before drifting to sleep.

"I love you, too..."

* * *

Acheing pain...throbbing head...sore muscles...

Hidan whinned in pain and weakness as he opened his eyes. He rolled his face over to his other cheek. He was covered in Kakuzu's cloak using Kakuzu as his pillow in the late hours of the morning.

"mmmm" he whined. "Kakuzu...?" when he heard no respose, he whined again. "Kakuzuuuu?" he snuggled closer to his chest, hugging him tighter. "Wake uuuup..." He yawned, wanting to fall back asleep in his arms.

Kakuzu was sound asleep, hearing Hidan's whines in his dream as though he was in the dream.

Hidan whinned and gave up because he was so tired from last night.

'What the fuck happened last night...?' he thought, smiling. He looked up at Kakuzu, who was snoring softly.

Hidan smiled bigger, sighed and closed his eyes, resting once more.

* * *

Throbbing pain...acheing head...tired muscles...

Kakuzu felt the warm sun on his patched skin and rubbed his face with his hand and looked out to the sun, just to be blinded by the intensity.

He whinned and looked away, letting his arm rest by his side. He looked down at the weak Hidan laying peacfully on his lower chest. He smiled faintly and stroked his silver hair and layed his head back down, closing his eyes.

He felt Hidan wiggle around. He looked down at him and let his hand fall from his head. Hidan was holding himself by his palms, head held down. He wiggled up his body a bit and fell back down on him, cheek laying on his shoulder facing him, yawning big, then closed his eyes and drifitng back to sleep. Kakuzu smiled and kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

Hidan smiled and opened his weak eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey..." he said weakly and softly.

Kakuzu smiled. "Hey you..." he said back. "You look tired." he said sarcasticlly.

Hidan let out a weak laugh. "No duh..." he responded and yawned again. He smiled and rolled his head over to the other cheek. "Thanks to you..." he mumbled.

Kakuzu laughed softly. "I know, I know..." and kissed his head.

Hidan smiled. He was so in love right now, he was scared to think he was in love before this moment. He was glad he was. He didn't ever want to be scared of his love again, he just wanted to be in love forever and ever. He was glad that he had found someone, finally. He thought he never would find someone like him. But when he was partnered with him, he had some hope. But it vanished when he learned more about Kakuzu. But his dream came true, and he didn't ever want to wake up. He wanted to be in love forever and ever...

Kakuzu hugged him tight in his arms, laying his cheek on his head, making sure he knew he loved him and that he never wanted him to leave. He wanted, no, he needed to be with him to the very end, forever and ever, together with him, forever and ever, always. He wasn't scared anymore, to show his feelings. Ever since the day they became partners, he knew it wasn't just a partner to partner relationship, but never dreamed it to be like this. But, he didn't care anymore why he was just that he was in love. He loved him...forever and ever...

To the bitter end...


End file.
